


Burning Galaxies

by tea_and_outer_space



Series: Burning Galaxies [1]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Angst, BOY HOWDY DO THEY HAVE SOME ISSUES, Hate Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_and_outer_space/pseuds/tea_and_outer_space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rav frees Cosmo from the Necrostar, he thinks things will return to normal.<br/>They don't.<br/>And then wall sex happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Galaxies

**Author's Note:**

> if not obvious this contains MAJOR spoilers about Vice Quadrant  
> this is my first time writing smut, so go easy on me. sorry if it's terrible.  
> also, there are some mentions to Cosmo's suicide attempt, and Rav makes a few insensative remarks, so if that is triggering to you, you may want to avoid this fic  
> anyway, enjoy this gay space SIN

Rav grins as he presses the button for the airlock. There's the familiar sound of air filling it, pressure regulating, oxygen filling up the space.

Back when Cosmo lived on the ship, he'd do this all the time to let him in and out.

It feels a bit like going home, Rav thinks. Which doesn't really make much sense, he also thinks, because he isn't the one coming home.

Cosmo is.

Cosmo's the one in the airlock, he's the one going to be stepping into the rest of the ship in a few seconds, he's the one coming back.

It had taken years for Rav to track him down. A handful more months for him to figure out just how to get him out of the star.

But none of that matters, Cosmo is coming home, and Rav grins.

After everything is set, he hits the button for the airlock to open up into the rest of the ship. There's a brief rush of the scent of burning metal and fuel, the smell of space, and a hiss of air as the doors unlock.

Cosmo steps in, and Rav practically beams at him.

“You are not an easy man to find,” he comments, as he turns to shut and lock the doors again. “Been searching for years! But apparently it payed off, and god, are you a sight for-”

Rav is abruptly cut off when he turns.

He wasn't quite sure what he expected, but all of his daydreams did include Cosmo being at least some form of happy to see him again.

He didn't really think he'd look pissed as hell.

“Oh,” Rav stutters out after a moment, because Rav never knows when to keep his mouth shut. “Is... Is something wrong?”

The swirling cosmos on his skin darken, deepening with patterns of space storms, occasionally accented by a crackle of electricity, the burning of a star. Rav's only seen this a handful of times, and none of them ended well for the person it was directed at.

Cosmo glares at him.

“. _Why._?” Cosmo all but growls, voice rumbling with all the depths of space. It sends a shiver down Rav's spine, and he can't tell if that's good or bad.

“Why what?” Rav asks, genuinely clueless.

Cosmo takes a step forward.

“You weren't supposed to save me,” Cosmo says, “You... No one was supposed to come.”

Rav's eyebrows furrow, genuinely confused by what's happening.  
“Weren't supposed to... What do you mean? Jumbo had you locked up, you couldn't have just escaped-”

“That was the point!” Cosmo shouts, causing Rav to jump. He flinches slightly at the sudden sound. Even in the years when he'd see Cosmo on a daily basis, him raising his voice was a rare thing. “I wasn't supposed to get out of there.”

“But you... you would have been stuck there forever, in that star,” Rav says. Whatever Cosmo's logic is, he can't wrap his mind around it.

Cosmo shakes his head.

“Not forever,” he says, and that shiver that goes down Rav's spine is definitely one of terror, because he's heard Cosmo use that tone before, and even when it isn't directed at him it's more or less terrifying. “I was dying.”

The words take a minute to process.

Dying.

Cosmo had been . _dying._.

“But you're immortal,” Rav says, and Cosmo cuts him off before he cam continue.

“And that was my _one_ shot at death,” he says, and all the pieces fall into place.

All the air goes out of Rav's lungs in a rush, and his mouth drops open slightly.

“You were trying to kill yourself.”

It isn't a question, it's a statement.

The hints had always been there, of course, but Rav never thought that Cosmo would actually go through with it. He didn't even think there was a way for him to go through with it.

Cosmo nods, his jaw clenching.

“And I saved you from that,” Rav says, because saying it out loud cements it.

Cosmo nods again, and the fury in his eyes is starting to make sense.

Rav just doomed him to an eternity of life.

Rav thinks over this for a moment, turning the situation over in his mind.

“I'm not sorry,” Rav blurts out, dragging his eyes back to Cosmo. “If... if you're looking for an apology I'm not going to apologize for saving my best friend's life.”

Which, in Rav's head, makes absolute perfect sense. If he even had the inkling that Cosmo was dying he would have rushed even more, he would have found a way to cut corners and not have his rescue take the years that it had.

Apparently it's the wrong thing to say though.

Cosmo practically flies at him, clearing the space between the two of them in an instant. Before Rav can even process what's happening Cosmo has his hands on his arms, and a second later he slams him into the wall, his head hitting the metal with a crack.

Rav can practically feel the bruises forming on his arms and shoulder-blades, but he's too dazed to even think about struggling.

“Do you have any idea of what I've been through?” Cosmo yells, words ringing white hot fury in Rav's ears, “How many people I've seen die? I want to be _done!_ I don't want to have to go through this anymore!”

“So I should have just left you there?” Rav spits back, the second he finds his voice. He goes to move forward, and Cosmo responds by invading his personal space further, using his body to press Rav's further into the wall. “Did you even consider how I felt? My best friend just dropping straight out of the universe without a word?”

“That... That doesn't matter,” Cosmo responds, “You don't understand-”

“I understand that you were willing to just _leave_ me without another word! These past years looking for you have been _hell!_ ”

“I was dying in a star, how do you think that felt?” Cosmo retaliates.

“Well who's fucking fault is that?” Rav retorts.

Cosmo glares again, and maybe Rav should feel scared.

Instead, he feels Cosmo pressed up against him, the smell of burnt metal and the ice of space radiating off of him. The dark galaxies forming his skin, the burning in his eyes, and Rav should be pissed and scared and hurt and half a dozen other things, but he can't form a single coherent thought in his mind.

Cosmo's grip lightens, the galaxies shift to something lighter.

“I shouldn't have even talked to you,” he mutters, taking half a step back.

“Fuck that,” Rav says, and the second his arm has enough room to move he reaches up and grabs Cosmo by the collar. It's only by surprise that he has enough force to drag him down to his level. He latches an arm around Cosmo's neck, holding him in place, and his lips slam into his none too gently.

And fuck, this is a bad idea.

The voice in the back of his head is very persistent: this is a very, very bad idea.

But Cosmo nearly died, Rav spent the last few years alone, and he didn't tear apart the universe just to let Cosmo slip through his fingers again.

It takes Cosmo a second to realize what's happening, and he tears the two of them apart. There's a split second of indecision, a moment of hesitancy, before Rav's pushed back against the wall again, Cosmo forcing his lips against his.

Rav, despite the hundred and a half thoughts about how he's going to burn in hell for this, kisses back. He parts his lips, slides his tongue along Cosmo's lower lip. He tastes like flame and ice, and Rav moves his tongue tantalizingly slow before stopping to drag his teeth across Cosmo's lip. Cosmo shivers, his grip on Rav's arms tighten, his body pressing even harder into Rav's.

Cosmo brings a hand up to weave it into Rav's hair, his grip blurring the line between painful and pure bliss.

Rav feels an infinity smaller than Cosmo, dwarfed by the body pressed against his, and so he's the one who leads the kiss, because Cosmo may have him pinned, but he is not going to be lesser here.

But when Cosmo snakes his free hand in between the two of them, deft fingers faintly brushing over Rav's crotch, Rav can't suppress the shudder that runs through him. His hips buck forward of their own accord, desperately searching for some form of contact.

Cosmo darts his hand back instantly, and parts the kiss.

He gives Rav a grin that's nothing less than wicked, and leans in close.

“Not yet,” he growls into his ear, before moving to press his lips to Rav's neck.

He trails his lips down Rav's neck, sucking gently, pausing over his pulse point, flicking his tongue out before sucking not at all gently.

Rav gasps, his eyes flying shut and head arching back, exposing even more of his neck.

“Cosmo,” Rav gasps, barely able to form the words.

Hearing his name causes Cosmo to press further into him, grinding his hips against Rav's, not giving him an inch of space he can move in between him and the wall.

Rav's pants feel far, far too tight, and when Cosmo thrusts his hip into his again, he can definitely feel something long and hard pressed against his thigh.

“P-please,” Rav begs, barely audible.

Cosmo takes his free hand and darts it under Rav's shirt, fingertips ghosting over ribs and muscle, before finding a trail of hair. He drags his fingers down agonizingly slow, before slipping his hand into the front of Rav's pants.

His fingers grasp Rav's cock, and the second it happens a shudder runs through Rav.

“ _Please,_ ” Rav breathes.

Cosmo removes his hand in an instant, it coming away wet and slick with pre-cum. He steps away from Rav, and Rav bites back a whine at the sudden lack of contact.

Rav's eyes flutter open in just enough time to see Cosmo brushing his fingers to his lips, his tongue darting out to catch the liquid a second later.

Rav shudders again, and makes some attempt to catch his breath.

“Clothes, off, now,” Cosmo demands, his voice dangerously low.

Rav's more than eager to comply. He practically tears off his leather jacket, and brings up his fingers to undo the buttons of his flannel shirt, before he finds both of his hands caught up in larger ones. Cosmo positions his wrists to pin them against the wall, and uses his other hand to undo the buttons of Rav's shirt, slowly, intimately.

Far, far too slow for Rav's liking.

His fingers brush over his chest with each movement, and Cosmo ducks his head down to place another kiss on Rav's lips, before moving aside to brush the stubble of his cheek, moving until he reaches his jawline and all of his shirt buttons are undone.

He lets Rav go, trailing his hands down his sides until his hands are poised over the hem of his jeans, the elastic band of his underwear. He drags them both down slowly, the material running harshly against Rav's skin, Cosmo's breath against his cock and down his legs.

Cosmo shoves off Rav's shoes, and pulls his jeans and underwear off the rest of the way, and stands straight up again, looking the smaller man up and down.

Rav feels the faintest bit self conscious, a small tint of pink appearing in his cheeks, although this is done away in an instant by Cosmo removing his clothes. They seem to disappear in a heartbeat, and although Rav distantly wishes that he could tease and torture Cosmo as he did him, he's more than happy to get straight down to it.

Rav lets out a breath he didn't even know he was holding when he sees Cosmo fully exposed in front of him. It's more than the sight of his cock, or even his abs, or his chest.

It's the stars dancing across his skin, galaxies burned into every fiber of his being. The nebulae shift and shake, the stars twinkle, a patch right over his heart seems to glow like the sun.

“You're...” Rav begins, unable to even find a word.

Breathtaking. Beautiful. Amazing.

_Mine_ .

Cosmo moves to return to Rav, pausing for a second to give Rav a look, a silent ask of consent. Rav picks up on this and nods eagerly.

Rav takes a split second to make some sort of shaky gesture towards his jeans, Cosmo silently understanding. He grabs them and finds Rav's wallet, slips out a condom and finds a pocket sized bottle of lube next to it. Cosmo raises an eyebrow at Rav, who simply shrugs, before an idea hits.

Rav smirks, and snatches the condom and lube from Cosmo's hand. He expertly tears it open with his teeth, before kneeling down in front of Cosmo. He slips the condom into his mouth, before reaching to grab Cosmo's cock, taking it in his mouth and rolling the condom on easily.

He runs his tongue along Cosmo's dick as he moves his head back, and smirks to himself when he hears Cosmo bite back a gasp.

He grabs the bottle of lube again, pouring a liberal amount into his palm, before running it slowly, carefully over his cock.

Rav takes in every shiver, notices every flickering star, every quivering galaxy. He takes his time, and then he stands to his feet, fully satisfied with the apparent effect he had on Cosmo.

Cosmo wastes no time and places a hand at the base of Rav's neck, tugging him to him. The other hand goes around his waist, lingering for a second, before sliding down his ass to grab him by his thigh.

Rav all but jumps into his arms, hooking his legs around Cosmo's waist, pressing their lips together again. He sighs into his mouth, before sliding his tongue in.

Cosmo grinds against Rav's hips slightly before moving to pose his cock in front of his entrance.

He presses his lips even harder to Rav's, deepening the kiss the same time he enters him with one smooth thrust of his hips. Rav gasps into his mouth, body stiffening with pleasure, adapting to Cosmo inside of him.

Rav shudders, and Cosmo shifts his hips again, thrusting into him once more. Rav lets out a his of pleasure, unable to even focus on the kiss, all his attention directed at Cosmo's thrusts inside of him, the shift of their hips together, his cock pressed against Cosmo's stomach, the fingers pressing into his skin.

“Cosmo,” Rav whispers, in between thrusts. Cosmo moves faster, the both of them aching for release.

“ _Peter_ ,” Rav barely breathes against his lips, and that's all it takes for Cosmo to come, bursting inside of him.

Cosmo lets out a gasp, and the larger man quivering and melting beneath him is all Rav needs to come himself, releasing himself all over Cosmo's stomach.

The two still, Cosmo barely having the strength to support the both of them, both frozen in the cool air of the spaceship.

Rav nuzzles his nose into Cosmo's neck, unaware of the stars shifting and turning beneath his touch.

“God, I missed you,” he whispers.

Cosmo swallows thickly.

“I missed you so fucking much.”

* * *

Rav wakes up in Cosmo's bed.

The sheets are warm, the windows showcase nebulas in the distance, and (unlike last night) there aren't a set of strong arms wrapped around him.

Rav sits up lazily, sheets slipping down his bare chest. The other side of the bed is still warm, and the door to the bathroom is shut, so that's where he assumes Cosmo is.

He smiles, memories of the night prior returning. He stretches his arms over his head, works the kinks out of his shoulders, and eventually stretches over to press the button to the speaker system.

“Status, Gidget?” he prompts, voice still rough from sleep.

“Autopilot is still in function, Booplax got into the fridge again and now we no longer have eggs, and we're just several hundred miles away from Earth. We should arrive by the end of the day, tomorrow at the latest. I am also about to purge my audio records, deleting all traces of your... interesting reuniting with the Commander.”

“That's what you get for eavesdropping,” Rav says, grinning at the complete amount of cringe the robot must be feeling. “Where is Cosmo anyway?”

“About to leave,” Gidget answers.

Rav snaps out of his morning haze in an instant. “Airlock?”

“Yes, he said not to awake you-”

Rav doesn't bother listening to the rest, he flies out of the bed in an instant, grabbing a pair of pants off the floor as he rushes from the room.

He makes it down to the bottom of the ship in record time, arriving half dressed and out of breath.

Cosmo stands in front of the airlock, fingers reaching out to the button to open the doors. He freezes the second he hears Rav's footsteps.

“So that's how it's gonna be, is it?” Rav says, and he tells himself that his voice isn't cracking because he's upset, it's from sleep, of course, “Just gonna fuck me and leave?”

Cosmo stills for a second, Rav can see the rise and fall of his shoulders with each breath, the waver of his fingers poised over the button.

“Should have known you'd try to stop me,” he comments, a small, sad smile forming on his lips as he turns to face Rav.

It's a deflection if anything.

Rav doesn't waver an inch.

“You're really going to just leave?” he says, and despite all the fury he's feeling it comes out like a broken whisper.

“'Two space gods, tearing up the cosmos',” Cosmo quotes. “I have to take care of that.”

“Now? Fucking now? You fucking dove into a star and spent years ignoring others, and now you're suddenly ready to just jump right back into it?”

Cosmo's lips twitch into a frown.

“Don't you dare pretend that you leaving has nothing to do with what happened last night,” Rav says, practically shaking from his anger.

It isn't just anger, its rage and heartbreak and sadness all packed into one. It's years of him thinking his best friend was dead. It's _years_ of him loving him and being too terrified to say a word. It's years of stolen glances and sweaty palms and the complete fucking rage burning in his chest that Cosmo just doesn't _realize._

“I have to go,” Cosmo answers calmly, and thus returns the familiar feeling of Cosmo brushing him off.

Cosmo begins to turn to the doors again, and the words fly out of Rav's mouth before he can stop them.

“Would you have left Holly like this?”

The ship falls dead silent.

There's the faint hum of the engines, and the small click of Gidget turning off the audio recorders.

But it's silent.

Cosmo turns back to face Rav. The galaxies spread across his skin seem to darken, the air seemingly drawing in around him, and for a split second Rav remembers that Cosmo could kill him with a flick of a finger if he so wished.

And Rav may be angry and terrified and practically shaking, but he's brave, too.

“You wouldn't just leave her like this,” he says, “And if you gave a damn about me, you wouldn't be leaving either.”

Cosmo glares, eyebrows furrowing, suns burning in his eyes. He takes several steps forward, practically looming fury, and doesn't stop until he's a heartbeat away from Rav.

“Don't you _dare_  talk about her,” he practically growls.

“And don't you fucking treat me like I'm nothing!” Rav spits out, because he's far past the point of being careful with his words. “God, I rescue you, I take you in, I spend years of my life fucking dedicated to you, and you we're going to just leave!”

Tears prick at the corner of Rav's eyes, and he doesn't care.

And maybe his eyes don't burn like stars or suns, but there's a hell of something close tearing inside of him.

“Just, _god_ , I'm in love with an inconsiderate ass who still cares about a girl who's been dead for half a century! I'm fucking tired of caring about you, because it _hurts_! It hurts and I _hate it_!”

Something shifts in Cosmo.

The darkness clears out of his galaxies, the fire in his eyes dampens. His mouth parts in the slightest, and rage dissipates in an instant.

“You... you love me?” Cosmo stutters out, words tripping out unsure.

Rav realizes his mistake in that instant.

The steel look on his face slips in a second, showing something hurt and vulnerable, before being masked right again.

He's used to wearing masks around Cosmo.

He grits his teeth, and glares up at him.

“Get the fuck off of my ship,” he demands, voice low and threatening.

Cosmo frowns slightly.

“Rav-”

“Just _l_ _eave!_ ” Rav practically screams. He brings his hands up and shoves Cosmo, and the only reason Cosmo stumbles back is because he's entirely caught off guard.

Rav stares up at him for a split second longer, before turning on his heels and all but running to his room, not bothering to brush off his tears.

He leaves.

And, after a minute of thought, so does Cosmo.

 


End file.
